


yutoyama part

by Hymne



Series: 特殊 [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymne/pseuds/Hymne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>山田凉介是个omega，这是他自己的秘密。</p><p>虽然目前性别歧视已经微乎其微，但是身为当红偶像，omega依然不是什么好事。<br/>从他知道自己的性别开始，他就一直用抑制剂伪装成beta。</p><p>当然，抑制剂不是绝对的，偶然有靠近他的人闻到他身上的味道，就会说：山田君身上的味道真的好香呢。</p><p>中岛裕翔是个alpha。</p><p>虽然看起来有点冒冒失失的少根筋，但是他的确是个强大的alpha。</p><p>他现在最大的秘密就是他其实知道凉介是个omega，别问他是怎么知道的，他从第一眼看到凉介就觉得这就是他的omega了。</p><p>目前最大的问题是防止别人觊觎凉介以及帮凉介保守秘密。所以他一有空就是粘着凉介，让他身上充满自己的气味【凉介不知道】。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 山田君的味道是？

**Author's Note:**

> lofter搬文，汤不热挂了没办法。全员ABO设定，除岛凉外有薮光、知圭、慧贵成分。具体看文。

Chapter.01

每次其他人看到凉介的时候都会觉得这孩子真漂亮，不过是个beta，真是太普通了。

普通？我还巴不得呢！

凉介腹诽。

天知道他在得知自己是个omega的时候有多沮丧。

 

他从儿童时期开始就喜欢外出锻炼，力气也比普通的孩子要大，刚加入事务所参加活动他也考靠力气取胜了好多次，但是就在14岁体检的时候，医生扶了下眼镜告诉他，小伙子，你是个omega。

拓麻这世界还有更玄幻的事情吗？ 

就算老子不是样样都行能力超群的alpha，怎么也不该是弱的要死只能依附他人的omega吧？

他不甘心，于是他买了抑制剂，亏得现在很多人都用抑制剂掩盖自己的信息素，他如愿的伪装成一个普通的beta。

但是抑制剂并不能完全隐藏他的蜕变。 

虽然他依然坚持锻炼，一身肌肉，但是omega的特质还是显露了出来，他越发的吸引人，越发漂亮。

尤其是身上的信息素味道，虽然掩盖了大部分，但是偶然靠近他的人还是闻到了若有似无的味道。

“你说山田君到底喷的是什么香水啊(╯▽╰)好香~~？”Jr A问。 

“谁知道，就是闻起来甜甜的，好像草莓。” Jr B说。

“……明明是玫瑰，愚蠢的凡人o(￣ヘ￣o＃)。” Jr C洋洋得意地说。

忽然感到一阵强大信息素扑面而来，Jr们望去，只见裕翔从远处走来。

“中岛君今天也是气场好足啊~(・∀・)”

“这么优秀的alpha居然还是单身，大概是因为中岛君平时太冒失了(⊙⊙?)”

“我觉得他在瞪着我们，是错觉么Σ(°△°|||)︴”

 

中岛裕翔感到很不爽，每天都能发现很多人在觊觎自己的omega【自认的】。

其实他很想直接冲到凉介面前说：我知道你是个omega，让我成为你的alpha吧。  
但是，他不敢。

先别说能不能扛过凉介的铁拳【？】，对于一直坚持隐藏自己的凉介，他也做不到抹去他所有的努力。

他一直明白现在的一切对于凉介意味着什么。  
他不忍心破坏这一切。

所以才决定一定要守护他。


	2. 他们俩的第一次发情

Chapter.02

偌大的舞蹈练习室空无一人。

“唔……”  
角落里忽然传出了一声细微的呻吟。

黑暗中，有一个人躺在地上。

从他蜷缩着身体的姿势看出他现在很不舒服。  
双手紧紧地抓住自己的双臂，衣物都被攥得变形，嘴边不时有一两声呻吟漏出，更多的时候则是咬紧牙关。

室内弥漫着信息素的味道。

他，山田凉介，正在迎接他的第一次发情期。

在舞蹈练习中突然感到身体开始发热，刚从医生那里得知自己是omega的他，很快明白，这是发情的征兆。

顾不得会不会挨骂，他带上自己的包飞快地离开人群，躲到了一个无人的舞蹈室。

第一次的发情是剧烈的，就像在昭示omega的特性，他在身体开始发麻的时候立刻对着自己喷了信息素镇定喷雾，但是现在，依然难受的想哭。

身体叫嚣着想要被人进入，体内的野兽渴望着破笼而出。

想要……Alpha……

身后大概全湿了吧……他喃喃地想。

呵，这就是omega……

在他想要不要干脆打晕自己的时候，镇定剂终于开始发挥效用，昏昏欲睡。

门外，一个人靠着大门蹲坐在地上。

是裕翔。

门内依然漏出omega强烈的甜香，他强忍着冲进去不管不顾标记里面的人的冲动，警惕着四周，释放强大的信息素隐藏凉介的信息素外加驱赶其他有可能闻到omega信息素的alpha以及部分beta。

他发现凉介一个人离开舞蹈室的时候悄悄跟了上来，在看到凉介把自己的关进舞蹈室里，他原本打算推门进去询问，但是浓郁的信息素让他立刻关上大门。

第一次遇见凉介的时候，裕翔就想这个人实在太可爱了，好想一直和他在一起。

随着他第二性特征觉醒，他明白这是他天生的独占欲。

他对凉介有独占欲，无关ABO。

 

但是今天，他知道了，凉介是个omega。

在得知的刹那他没有惊讶，有的只有欢喜，他是alpha，喜欢的人是omega，还有比这个更美妙的事情吗？

但是紧闭的大门告诉他，凉介不希望有人知道这件事。

既然这样，那我就帮他隐瞒，不让任何人知道他是omega。  
他在心里发誓。

也许这样我就能完全的独占他了——这是他的另一个心声。

嗅着门缝里飘出的凉介混合着玫瑰花蜜和草莓果酱一样说不出的甜蜜气息的信息素，裕翔闭上了发红的双眼，用力抵着门板，双手悄悄地抚上自己的性【防】器……

闻得到吃不到……  
他默默地吐槽。

真是太惨了……  
这是第一次发情昏睡前的凉介和第一次发情正在自渎的裕翔的共同感想。


	3. 柏林墙树立起来，冷战打响

Chapter.03

结束了一天的工作，凉介缓缓地舒口气。

其实他有感觉到最近裕翔一直在躲着自己。

或者说，最近团内的气氛都不算好。  
回想下最近的团内人事变动，向来积极向上的他也不免意兴阑珊地苦笑了一下。

是因为这个在躲着我吗？  
虽然这的确是自己一直以来追求的目标，但是……

这样的情况，才不是自己想要的呢！

凉介感到有一些气愤和委屈，一方面这个状况并不是自己能决定的，另一方面是因为裕翔因为这件事选择了疏远自己。

从他入社以后，裕翔作为一个朋友，一直帮了他很多。而互相的默契度也促使事务所安排他们俩搭档，凉介一直认为，就算他们不是大亲友，也应该是对方特别的存在。

即使知道了裕翔对于自己来说是危险的alpha，他也无法放弃建立的羁绊。

但是现在的情况告诉他，他的想法多么天真。

是因为身为omega吗？为什么只是这样就难过的想要落泪？还是无法改变omega软弱的本性吗？不，才不是这样呢！我只是……

——真的感到有点伤心。

闭了闭眼，感觉眼泪没有流出眼眶，凉介才重新睁开眼睛。

才不要在这里暗自伤心呢！  
“现在就去找裕翔问清楚！”

 

-休息室内-

裕翔知道最近自己表现的有点奇怪。  
宏太和小光都来找自己谈过，更别说团内其他人欲言又止的眼神。

天知道，他真的不是因为人事变动才这样【虽然是有一点啦，但是真的只有一点】，前段时间凉介发情的信息素对自己的刺激太大了，导致现在他还不太敢直视凉介。

他知道自己行为肯定让凉介伤心了，想起凉介那望着自己仿佛弃犬一般的眼神，中岛裕翔就觉得自己真是“罪孽深重”(PД`q。)·。’゜

但是在他想出更好的解决办法之前，还是先保持这样吧，要不然……

“裕翔君！”

“山ちゃん？”本以为是幻听，结果一转头就看到凉介放大的脸，气鼓鼓地异常可爱。

卧槽啊！天要亡我！  
裕翔内心疯狂呐喊，这是逼他犯罪吗？

“裕翔君，你最近为什么……态度这么奇怪？”实在问不出口为什么躲着自己，凉介腹诽，顺便小心翼翼地观察裕翔的神色。

可惜现在裕翔和他完全不在一个频道。

凉介用湿漉漉的眼睛看着自己……  
完蛋了，要流鼻血了！纸巾纸巾纸巾……  
寻找纸巾的中岛同学眼神不停地往四周飘。

发现裕翔居然躲开了自己的视线，凉介感觉心中一股怒气瞬间冲上了头顶！  
然后，他扑了过去。  
两人双双倒在休息室的沙发上。

“我让你看着我，中岛裕翔！！！”

顶级警报！顶级警报！

面前的omega气势汹汹地压在自己身上，不客气地扯着自己的衣领，双目圆瞪，秀气的脸完全放大在自己眼前。  
太近了……！

鼻尖全是对方因为生气无意识放出的信息素香味，香甜的味道从身体的四肢百骸钻入，中岛裕翔瞬间感到下腹一阵发热。

官能意识完全被激发了。

裕翔抓住了凉介的手，在凉介发出疑问之前，瞬间调换了两人的位置。

现在换成凉介被裕翔压在身下了。

“好痛！你干什么……唔”

话还没说完，凉介就感到自己的唇上一热。

裕翔吻了自己。

这件事给他的冲击太大了，他完全愣住，任由裕翔拨开他的牙齿，完完全全地侵入其中。

“唔……嗯……哈”  
完全被掌握了，周身回荡着裕翔的信息素，冲击得他脑袋发晕，只能趁着空隙换气，但是却吸入更多alpha的味道。

Omega对alpha天生的服从，让他无法反抗，直到裕翔把手伸进了他的衣服。

“……！你！快住手……”凉介感到很害怕，难道裕翔知道自己是omega了？不然他为什么会……

听到凉介有些颤抖的声音，裕翔的理智回笼了。  
该死，我让他有了不好的回忆……

看到躺在自己身下，含着泪水看着他的凉介，裕翔觉得自己完全忍不了了，但是剩余的理智告诉他，他不能无视凉介的意愿。

裕翔松开了对凉介的钳制。

“……你走吧……”裕翔扭过头说。

“……？！”凉介没有想到裕翔会说出这句话。

“……我不想看你的脸。”是不能看……

“！”凉介瞪大了眼睛，他觉得自己的眼泪又要不听话的流出来了。  
原来你这么讨厌我？不想看到我的脸？中岛裕翔你好样的！！刚刚亲我也是在作弄我是吧！？大混蛋！！！

完全忘记自己omega身份曝光的可能，委屈和不甘心包围着愤怒充斥着他的内心。

再留在这里，自己肯定会哭出来……

“中岛裕翔你这个混蛋！”话音刚落，愤怒的凉介站起来赏了裕翔一拳头。

毫无防备的裕翔被击倒在地，只能眼睁睁看着凉介跑远。

他们的冷战，开始了。


	4. 会是个好结局吗？

Chapter.04

凉介和裕翔的关系陷入了冰点。

团员们也有感觉到气氛的异常，如果遇到两人一起的时候，大气都不敢出。

但是即使如此，工作还是要照常进行。

此时二人都有点痛恨之间的默契度，总是很自然地做出动作，下一秒只能尴尬地停滞。

其他人也只能默默当作没看见。

刚好，因为一些人事变动，凉介的工作变得更加繁忙，两人碰面的机会渐渐的减少。

转眼时间跨越到10年末。

——回忆终止。  
每当想起那时候的事情，裕翔总是觉得自己能熬过来真是太神奇了。  
天知道每天看着凉介仿佛自虐一般努力工作，尽量避开和自己相处，他的心是多么煎熬。

但是他不敢去和凉介和解，只能拜托经常和凉介一起的活动的知念和凉介的大亲友大贵照顾下他。

那时二人虽然承接了下来，但是眼神都是不解，中岛裕翔也不敢明说。  
他只是想默默守护。

时间到了11年。  
想到这里，裕翔笑了，他那时真是小看了凉介的脾气，或许是他之前一直都没弄明白？

那一天他一个人坐在乐屋，等待团内工作，他向来都是比较早到的。突然门开了，凉介从门外走了进来。

凉介看到他的时候，愣了一下，后退了一步，但是又重新走了进来。  
也许一开始是想直接离开？

两人都是沉默不语，直到裕翔觉得受不了这气氛，想出门透透气的时候，凉介再一次冲上来就是一拳头。

两人打了一架。

随后被闻讯赶来的团员和经纪人拉开，还好两人比较理智，没往脸上招呼，就被罚闭门思过。

两人背对背坐在空房间里。

裕翔想也许自己该先道歉，但是冰冷的气氛下他又开不了口。  
不过他没想到的是先打破沉默的是凉介的呜咽声。

凉介哭了。

裕翔一瞬间就跳了起来，手忙脚乱地走到凉介旁边，试图安慰他。  
没想到凉介哭得更凶了。  
完蛋，他最怕人哭了，小时候弟弟哭，他也是完全没办法(PД`q。)·。’゜

只能用噢噶桑教我的方法了！

裕翔上前一步，给了凉介一个熊抱。

静默3秒。

“……裕翔君你先放开我，我快喘不过气了……”

“呜哇，不好意思！”立马松开。

凉介擦擦眼泪，调整呼吸，缓缓地开口说：“裕翔君，很讨厌我对吧？所以不想看到我的脸……”

“啊，我……”

“你先听我说完，”凉介打断了裕翔的话，“虽然以前裕翔君偶然也会欺负我，但是我知道，裕翔君一直都在照顾我，不管是做什么事情，都会考虑到我的感受。知道我喜欢草莓，所以每次吃蛋糕都会把上面的草莓给我，坐电车的时候，把空位让给我坐……”

说着说着，凉介又哭了。

“……所以，如果裕翔君讨厌我的话，一定要告诉我，我再也不会缠着你了……”凉介顿了一下，“因为我真的很喜欢裕翔君……”

眼泪无声地落下。

不过裕翔重新抱紧了他。  
“山ちゃん你错了，我从来没说过我讨厌你。”是非常喜欢你。

“但是你上次说不想看到我的脸……”凉介反驳。

“……上次是因为……我不小心闻到了omega的味道，发情了……”是因为你。

“……所以才亲我？你把我当成那个omega了？”

“……嗯。”其实就是你啊，“所以我才让你快点走，不能看到脸……”

“……你为什么不早点告诉我！害我伤心这么久！！混蛋！！”凉介气鼓鼓地捶了一下裕翔。

“对……对不起啦，我请你吃东西吧？”拜托你别再蹭了，要蹭出火了(＞﹏＜)……裕翔欲哭无泪。

“肯定要你请客，连同你居然长得这么高还要我抬起头才能靠着你的肩膀的份(；′⌒`)。”

“好的啦。”(￣_￣|||)

于是在裕翔的财布大出血之后，他们重新回到了以前的模式【？】

裕翔想，虽然当时糊弄了过去，后来也好说歹说的告诉凉介自己也很喜欢他【当然，是朋友的那种……(>﹏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明一点就是龙爷并不知道山ちゃん是omega，以为是个beta，所以才会想希望是个好结局【只能说46你想太多了【偷笑


	5. 开始啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放一个小脑洞在前面——
> 
> 那时候他们两个还没有和好。  
> 某天的少俱。
> 
> 他和雄也、大ちゃん还有凉介和知一起出来演唱出道曲。  
> 彩排的时候一切正常。
> 
> 很快到了正式录像。
> 
> 起初也是一切正常，等自己站在中间唱到“ありのまま立ち向かえ”的时候，站在旁边合唱的凉介突然从背后靠近了他。
> 
> 然后整个人趴在他背上。
> 
> 凉介身上的味道若有似无的传递过来，甜甜的香香的……
> 
> 中岛裕翔当时真是整个人都要不好了，alpha的天性在咆哮。  
> 用余光瞟了一眼趴在他背上笑得很开心的凉介，他觉得当时他没唱错词真是完全靠本能……
> 
> 我们明明还在冷战呢，虽然自己是不介意了，但是凉介怎么……啊，不是想这个时候！
> 
> 马上到了换位时间，凉介也已经从他背后离开了，裕翔赶紧和身后的队友交换了位置。
> 
> 好险啊，差点要破功了。
> 
> 不过，旁边的知使劲朝他使眼色，他才知道自己站错位置了……
> 
> 糗大了！  
> 虽然立刻换了位置，但是这一幕肯定被摄像机记录下来了……(＞﹏＜)  
> 算了既然错误已经造成就要要打起精神，明天继续努力保护凉介和学习新知识！
> 
> 沉浸在自己的世界里的裕翔完全没有get到在同个休息室内凉介欲言又止的眼神。
> 
> Over。

Chapter.05

最近的药量是不是增大了？

看着自己不久前从特殊渠道进购的抑制剂瓶子已经快要见底，凉介皱了皱眉。

“凉介，”后面一双手突然搂住他的脖子“你在做啥呢？”

凉介吃了一惊，立刻把手上的瓶子塞进包里。

“是知念啊，吓我一跳。”回过头对挂在他脖子上的知念笑笑说。

“还不是你在出神才没发现我靠近…”

“好啦，快从我身上下来。”虽然已经吃了抑制剂应该不要紧，但是知念毕竟是个alpha【虽然看起来不像】，还是离远点吧。

两人刚要分开，就被破门而入的裕翔吓得呆住。

“yutii你干嘛啊？乐屋的门坏了可要你修…”

知念话还没说完，裕翔走过来就把还靠在一起的两人分开，顺便把凉介拉到自己怀里。

知念和凉介：“……”

知念率先回过神：“yutii你中邪了？”

凉介也用不解的眼神看他。

裕翔这时才回过神，连忙说：“外面太冷了，我想快点进来吹空调。”

“…我记得事务所是中央空调。”知念不客气的戳破。

裕翔语塞。

“算了，反正你总是一惊一乍…”知念一脸我懒得理，“不过你好歹把自己的信息素收一收吧，这味道浓快得让人喘不过气了…”

凉介这才意识到周身都是裕翔的信息素味道，芒果混合着清新的柠檬香气，还有淡淡的酒香以及向日葵的气息。

和平常没什么差别嘛？

不过看到四周的团员都在皱眉还躲得远远的，凉介深深怀疑自己是不是鼻子出问题了。

知念说起裕翔才意识到刚才自己从门外进来看到知念倚着凉介，alpha的天性使他瞬间放开收起的气息，完完全全护着自己的领地。

糟了，凉介会不会觉得不舒服啊？

想到这里他立刻收起自己的气息，圈着凉介的手也松开啦。

“不好意思…哈哈哈。”

“不过裕翔的信息素倒是提神醒脑…柠檬加上向日葵简直立刻让人睡意全无…”宏太打趣道。

“是啊。”其他人也附和。

“…有吗，我怎么没闻到⊙_⊙？”圭人一个人状况外。

“…你要是能闻到，那估计所有人都跑了。”知念吐槽。

“山ちゃん，你没事吧？”裕翔有点担心被自己的气息近距离冲击的凉介。

“没事。”不仅没事，倒不如说没了裕翔的味道他反而觉得有点失落。

闻着好舒服…

看着凉介的脸，裕翔才想起自己是有事找他。

“凉介，我…”正要开口，忽然发现四周围6双这样(☆_☆)1双这样⊙_⊙的眼睛盯着他们看。

这些八卦的家伙-_-||

意识到这里不是说话的地方，裕翔马上改口：“我听说你有新剧…”

“啊…是啊…又要一个人起早贪黑π_π”

“嘿嘿，不是一个人噢~”

“？”

“因为我也要一起去^v^.，请多指教啦。”

 

一定要在拍摄期间就把凉介变成我的！


	6. 抑制剂就是个坑爹货

Chapter.06

被兴奋的凉介拉着一起庆祝，开心的一起接受杂志采访，然后，开机的日子到了。

“大家好，我是饰演铃木大地的山田凉介，以后请多指教。”

“大家好，我是饰演小林浩司的中岛裕翔，请多指教。”

………

主演们和工作人员们互相打着招呼，大家都对这个剧充满了期待。

身为主角的凉介非常忙碌的东奔西跑，其实他也是隔了好久再次主演电视剧，虽然很开心，但是确实有些疲惫。

“呼…”总算能休息了，已经是冬天了，真的好冷啊。

“给，慰问品。”一个温热的物体贴上了他的脸颊。

“！”他吃了一惊，转头却看到戴着眼镜笑嘻嘻的裕翔。

“裕翔你这么早就来了？你的眼镜是怎么回事？”凉介接过裕翔手里的罐装拿铁，看着裕翔的新造型，有些新奇⊙▽⊙

“来看你啊，眼镜化妆师给的，剧中造型”说着裕翔靠近了凉介，“好看嘛？”

裕翔放大的脸就在眼前，戴上眼镜遮挡了双眼原有的锐利，眼底笑意衬目光变得更加温柔，嘴角则带着一点恶作剧意味的笑容。

而随着靠近的呼吸微弱地传递过来的信息素，芒果柠檬向日葵的清香伴随着龙舌兰的味道，仿佛在蛊惑什么…

凉介感觉自己的脸在发烫，肾上腺激素在增加。

“…笨…笨蛋，一点也不好看！”气鼓鼓地转头。  
混蛋，没事长得这么祸国殃民干嘛！

“真的？那为什么凉介你脸红了？”坏笑。

“才…才没有！”凉介跳了起来，结结巴巴地说，“我走了…开…开机了。”  
逃跑似的走了。

嘿嘿，真可爱。  
裕翔偷偷笑了。

因为龙的话，裕翔这几天回想了很多事，越想越觉得自己真是有够迟钝的…凉介明明对他和其他人都不一样【实话说凉介自己大概都不明白】，他居然一直视而不见…要是早点明白也许他和凉介早就在一起了？

有些懊恼，好在还不晚。  
等着接招吧，凉介。

本来裕翔是打算循序渐进，但是因为他的大意和凉介的粗心，看来是没这个机会了。

这天拍摄中，裕翔还在感叹监督良心，每集都有凉介的可爱女装【其实真不想让人看到】，突然他发现凉介的脸色有点不对。

现在还在拍摄中…要不然再观察下吧？  
知道凉介的秉性，裕翔没有第一时间喊停。

而凉介那边则是感觉越来越不舒服，身体再不断发热。

怎么回事？为什么身体感觉好像…明明今天早上才吃过抑制剂啊？

一个转身后仰，他感觉身后有湿热的液体顺着大腿滑下来…

糟了…

脚步一滑，他栽倒在地。

“山田君！”

“凉介！”

现场乱做一团，共演的演员打算扶他起来，被一个健步上前的裕翔抢先了。

“凉介，凉介？”裕翔很焦急，可是凉介没有回答。

“快把他扶到休息室去。”监督当机立断。

裕翔立马横抱起凉介，刚刚扶起凉介就感觉到手上的温度烫的吓人，现在凉介在他的怀里，他更是感受到炙热的温度，并且凉介正在轻微地蹭着他，嘴里发出微不可闻的呻吟。

这个样子，难道……？  
如果真的是这样…

把凉介抱到休息室的沙发上，监督在一旁说请医生，裕翔想这可不行…要是真是…一定会被发现！

“山ちゃん是最近有些累，感冒了吧，不如让他先休息下？”裕翔提议到，“我今天的戏份结束了，刚好我带着药，我留下照顾他吧。”

监督想了下，还是同意了，并告诉裕翔如果有事就通知他。  
裕翔点了点头，监督就和其他人回去拍摄了。

把门关上，裕翔立刻跪在凉介身旁。

凉介看起来非常不舒服，一直皱着眉头，脸颊通红。

闻着空气里开始浓郁起来的omega信息素，裕翔顾不得凉介的心情了，摇了摇凉介试图叫醒他，“凉介，你快告诉我，你的抑制剂在哪？”

脑袋一片浆糊的凉介，只能迷糊听见“抑制剂”三个字，他想起他今天早上似乎把包放忘在了保姆车上。

“…保姆车…唔…”

这下可糟了，经纪人要拍摄结束才来，这可来不及…

周身都已经被甜美的气息包围，同时有一丝酒香弥漫，一切昭示着眼前的omega已经发情。

标记他，他就是你的了。

裕翔双目通红，alpha的本能冲击着他的理智，他有些后悔留下了，但是如果不解决，被发现是早晚的事，凉介omega的身份曝光的话……

强压本能，他想，也许只有那一个方法了。

凉介，千万别恨我。

他扶起凉介，解开他上衣的几颗扣子，脑袋伸向他的后颈，寻找omega腺体。

过程中，凉介不停地轻哼着，为了减少身体的不适，还在他身上不停蹭来蹭去，裕翔觉得自己真的快憋出内伤了。

终于，万分艰难，他找到了。  
舔了舔腺体附近的皮肤，他感受到怀中人轻颤，知道自己没找错地方，裕翔深吸了一口气，用力咬破了皮肤，把自己的信息素注入。

凉介顷刻间抱紧了身边的alpha，身体剧烈颤抖，被alpha占有的快感充斥全身。  
然后，他再次陷入了黑暗。

感受到怀里的人安静下来，并且信息素也变得稳定，裕翔放开凉介，忍着本能，他走到墙边打开了空气净化装置，房间内的信息素被抹去了。

暂时标记了凉介，接下来要通知经纪人来接他们，还有应该要向监督请假…

想到一堆事要处理，裕翔看了一眼凉介后，就到外面去找监督和通知经纪人。

正在深眠中的凉介，还不知道，他已经不能再做一个beta了。


	7. 靠近的心

Chapter.07

裕翔和监督请假，监督爽快地放行了，并且说后续剧情基本完成，可以多休息一两天也没关系，让裕翔转告凉介要保重身体。

裕翔忙不迭地答应，在众人的目送下抱着凉介坐上赶来的保姆车。

经纪人一看还在昏睡的凉介，有些心急地表示要不要去医院打葡萄糖，裕翔敷衍了过去，经纪人接着说要送他们回家的时候，凉介醒了过来。

“…请把我送到我的公寓。”明白现在回家只会给家人带来困扰，凉介觉得自己还是去自己的公寓比较好。

“我也一起去。”没想到，裕翔突然说。

凉介有些愣，不过裕翔没有给他太多时间考虑。

“把我也送到那儿就行。”

裕翔坚定地说着，手悄悄伸向凉介的手，手指插入指缝，十指相扣，握住。

温暖的热量通过手掌传递过来，凉介觉得自己的心似乎也因为这温度平静下来。

是不是自己依然摆脱不了omega的心呢？为什么仅仅是被身为alpha的裕翔握住手，就感到安心，仿佛不管有什么困难，都能跨越过去？

在凉介胡思乱想的时候，他的公寓到了。

下车的时候，裕翔扶了他一把，看到凉介可以自己走动，就跟在凉介身后进入了公寓。

凉介的公寓，裕翔没有来过，虽然一直很想来。

不过他现在也没心情观察四周了，一进门他就拉住了凉介的手：“山ちゃん，我有话和你说。”

“我也有话和裕翔君说。”

两人坐在沙发上，相对无言。

还是裕翔先开口：“山ちゃん，你应该知道自己怎么了吧？”

“嗯，这也是我想说，”一打开话茬，想说的就容易多了，“我是个omega。”

“我知道。”

“裕翔君果然知道了。”凉介轻笑，似乎没有想象的难受，“我啊，从确定自己是个omega就开始伪装自己。”

“我害怕自己的omega身份被发现，害怕本能，害怕自己会变得不像自己，所以我逃避，以为这样我就能努力向自己的梦想前进。”

“也许在裕翔君看来身为omega的我这样做很可笑…”

“不，山ちゃん，你一直都做的很好，”裕翔打断了了凉介贬低自己的话，“你的努力大家都看着眼里，包括我也一直注视着你。”

裕翔靠了过去，注视着凉介：“我知道你不希望依附于他人，我也以这样的你为荣，但是，我之前给了你标记，也许你已经无法再伪装成一个beta了，对不起。”

凉介震惊，虽然知道自己这么平静一定是裕翔做了什么，但是没想到…

“你先冷静听我说，刚才我是迫于无奈，”裕翔捧起了凉介的脸，“虽然这对你不公平，但是我不后悔这么做。”

“我喜欢你，凉介。”

凉介沉默了一会儿，有些艰难地说：“你是因为我是omega…所以…”

“不，我喜欢的只是你，”裕翔继续说：“不管你是beta还是omega甚至是alpha，只要你是山田凉介，我就喜欢你。”

看到裕翔眼中的真心，凉介感到内心变得柔软。也许他也是一直喜欢着裕翔的，才如此在意他的想法和对自己态度。

裕翔抱了抱凉介，“我希望你能明白，你首先是山田凉介，然后才是omega。”

“其实你这么漂亮，果然还是应该是omega啊。”见凉介已经平静，裕翔打趣道。

“哼。”凉介不爽的哼哼，才不要被说像女生呢。

“凉介，你的抑制剂是不是失效了？”裕翔忽然换了一个话题。

凉介点点头。

果然如此啊，裕翔叹口气，回想了下从龟梨大哥那儿得知的抑制剂失效后可能会产生的影响，裕翔开口说：“刚刚我只是暂时标记，现在抑制剂已经失效，证明你的发情期已经不能再用抑制的方法了，你明白吗？”

凉介有些懵懂地点头，等待裕翔说下去。

“而且，因为之前一直都在抑制剂，也许你这次的发情期会比以往更猛烈。”

“那…”凉介有些害怕了，之前的发情期给他留下了很不好的印象，如果比那还要强烈，他不知道自己能不能承受的了…

“看着我，凉介。”看到凉介神色仓惶，裕翔摸摸他的头发，“我会一直陪着你的。”

凉介抬头看着裕翔，“你是想…？”

裕翔点头，“我希望完全拥有你，你也可以完全拥有我，相信我，好吗？”

凉介看着自己这个从小一起长大的伙伴，也许这是第一次真正的认识他，放下心里所有防备，解开了枷锁。其实自己一直都是信任着他，只有裕翔的气息才能让自己觉得舒服…

手抚上裕翔的脸，凉介真心的笑了。

有什么不好呢？如果是裕翔的话…

被凉介的笑容吸引，裕翔试探性地靠近，轻轻贴上凉介的嘴，没有反抗，并且，凉介伸出舌头，舔了舔他的唇瓣。

立刻裕翔就破门而入，闯进了凉介的口腔，扫过牙床，带着他的舌头共舞。

空气里弥漫着两人的荷尔蒙，alpha和omega的信息素彼此交融。

旖旎的气氛让人沉醉，两人都闻到了对方发情的味道。

就像高级的酒，使人晕乎乎，飘飘然。

分开的嘴唇带着银丝，裕翔舌尖一钩，含进了自己嘴里。

真的好甜。

裕翔觉得凉介身上的草莓味变得浓郁，并且夹杂着朗姆酒的香气，甜甜的，让人欲罢不能。

被裕翔带有芒果味和龙舌兰气息冲击地不能思考，凉介感到自己重新开始发热，浑身发软，体内似乎有什么在叫嚣着，而下ti有些微抬头，身后的小穴开合着，流出了一些液体，似乎希望什么进去…

不解地看着裕翔，用眼神询问他为什么停下。

 

只见裕翔摸了一下自己的包，拿出一个盒子，从里面拿出一颗药丸。

“凉介，你把这个吃了。”

“这是什么？”凉介下意识问了一句。

“避孕药。”刚才，趁着凉介还在昏睡，他偷偷溜出片场出去买了。

“！！！”凉介感到不可置信，裕翔居然让他吃这个？难道刚才说了这么多，都是骗他的？

“你不要误会啊，”似乎知道凉介在想什么，“虽然我很想要和你的孩子，但是现在还不行，你有你的梦想，我也想和你走得更远。”安抚性地摸着凉介的脸颊。

听了裕翔的话，明白了他的意思，凉介顺从地吃下了药丸。

“好了，现在，我们到床上去，”伸手横抱起凉介，裕翔笑得有些不怀好意，“我可不希望自己的omega第一次的记忆是在不怎么浪漫的沙发上。”

换来凉介没什么力气的一拳。

夜幕降临，时间还长…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉，可跳。

Chapter.08

一进入房间，两人就迫不及待的撕扯着对方的衣服。

“等等，山ちゃん，这是戏服！别撕坏了……！”突然反应过来自己和凉介是穿着戏服回来的裕翔大喊。

卧槽，你丫的到底是不是alpha，什么时候了你还纠结这个？还有为什么又变回山ちゃん了？  
凉介内心疯狂吐槽。

不过因为优秀的职业操守，他俩坐下来一件件脱衣服(￣▽￣|||)。  
两人脱得就剩内裤了，刚才旖旎的气氛也没了。

“……”相对无言。

忽然裕翔发现凉介在盯着自己的胸部看。

无法忍受的自己的omega在“视奸”自己，裕翔忍不住开口：“山……山ちゃん，你看什么呢？”

“……叫凉介，”凉介皱皱眉，“我在想，你的胸肌真是一点成长都没有呢……不知道‘下面’……”

卧槽，被自己的omega质疑了男性的能力那还能忍！？

裕翔二话不说就把凉介压倒在床上。

“我‘那里’怎么样，你要不要自己看看？凉、介。”裕翔低下头，压低声线附在凉介的耳边说。

凉介的脸瞬间“腾”的全红了。  
警察叔叔这里有流氓☞

“不过凉介你的胸部果然比我厚实多了。”说着，裕翔伸手抚上凉介的胸部。

虽然刚才被打断了，但是发情期的身体依然敏感，被alpha抚摸的快感传递到大脑，凉介不禁呻吟一下：“唔……”

“这里是凉介的敏感点啊？”  
裕翔再次轻轻刮搔了一下乳头下方，换来凉介全身震动。

看着凉介可爱的反应，裕翔轻笑了一下，更加努力抚摸凉介的胸部。

“啊……混……蛋……笑屁啊……唔，别只摸……摸胸部啊！”被胸前的感觉刺激泪眼朦胧，凉介嗔怪道。

“那你想我摸哪里？”耐着性子，裕翔不紧不慢地问，同时手不停歇地继续抚摸其他地方。

“唔嗯……”感到羞耻的凉介就是不开口。

裕翔一只手沿着着胸前的突起向下滑动，在腹部停止，顺着腹肌的线条，来到肚脐附近打转，另一只手则绕到了后背，在脊背的蝴蝶骨上来回抚摸，最后在凉介的omega腺体附近摩擦。

这样的抚摸虽然让凉介感到了慰藉，但只是隔靴搔痒。

不够啊……

凉介感到饥渴，内心的野兽也在不断叫嚣着想被占有。

裕翔似乎打定主意凉介不开口的话就不继续，不断地在凉介身体的其他部分摸摸亲亲。

“唔啊……求你……摸一摸下面……”声音带上了哭腔，终于忍受不了身体反应的凉介在裕翔啃咬他的锁骨时开口。

裕翔就在等这一句话。  
他一边继续舔舐凉介的锁骨和颈项，一只手则下滑，扯下凉介内裤，握住了凉介的性器。

“啊啊……”

凉介的性器已经抬头，被裕翔握住的瞬间，龟头还溢出了不少液体。

裕翔安抚性地吻了吻凉介，同时手握成圈，由柱体的顶部滑到底部，还伸出了几根手指把玩下面的囊袋。

“唔啊……嗯……哈……”  
凉介爽得眯了眯眼，睁眼看到上方的裕翔似乎游刃有余地观察着自己的表情。

混蛋，凭什么就我变成了这样。

于是因为某种竞争心理【？】，凉介心一横，扯掉了裕翔的内裤，把手伸了过去。

“唔……”裕翔呻吟了一下。

凉介则是吃惊于手中感觉到的尺寸。

卧槽啊，这是人能有大小？  
男性的尊严【？】输了。

“嘿嘿，还满意吗？”裕翔调笑的声音传了过来。

“哼……勉……勉强……啦，唔啊，你……别摸了……要……啊！”凉介不甘心地说，却因为裕翔快速几下撸动而溃不成军，尖叫了一声，射了。

凉介因为高潮有些失神，但是，前面的欢愉加重了后面的不满足。

小穴不满前面得到了抚慰，卖力的张合着，淫液不断流出，把床单弄得湿漉漉的。

“呃……后面……好难受……呜……”不适的感觉让眼泪从眼眶滑落。

裕翔舔了舔凉介的眼睑，安慰道：“乖，马上就让你舒服。”

沾着精液的手，打开凉介的大腿，另一手乘机伸入了湿淋淋的臀瓣，沿着股缝，摸到了正在开合的密穴。

穴口附近的液体告诉裕翔，他的omega已经准备好了，他毫不犹豫地插入了两根手指。

“啊啊啊啊……”被侵入瞬间，爽得凉介全身绷紧。

“完全湿透了呢，凉介。”裕翔说。

“唔……我……我不知道啊……呜……”凉介觉得实在太难受了，全身都在呐喊着想要alpha侵入。

裕翔拉起凉介的双手挂在自己的肩膀上，然后扶住自己的性器，对准凉介的小穴，气势一收，猛地一挺，尽根没入。

“！！！！！”凉介被顶得叫不出声，手指紧紧掐入裕翔的背脊。

而裕翔则爽得眯起双眼，性器像是被一个稍小的温热的肉套圈住，勒紧的穴肉贴合柱体，不时蠕动允吸。

缓过一阵射精的冲动，裕翔开始缓慢地在内里摩擦。

“啊……唔……”插入瞬间的疼痛不在，身体只因这样缓慢的速度而不满足。

忽然，在裕翔摩擦到凉介内里的某个位置时，凉介剧烈的颤抖，性器再次抬头。

此时裕翔似乎开启了马达似的，加快了速度，往同一个方向不停抽插。

“呃呃呃……啊！不……不要……别……”被顶得断断续续的呻吟从凉介的嘴里流露。

似乎不满意凉介的反抗，裕翔低头叼住了凉介的喉结，顺着下颚的线条，吻上了凉介的唇，同时下身更加卖力的律动。

“！！……”被吻住无法发出呻吟，但是性器不断冒出的液体，还是让人知道他感受到怎样的快感。

这时裕翔却勒住了他释放快感的地方。

凉介不舒服的捶打裕翔的背部，裕翔松口凉介的嘴唇，说，“发情期还很长，这么容易就射的话，你会受不了的。”

“不要……呜呜……好难受……”

“乖……”

再快速地抽插了几十下之后，裕翔she在凉介的体内，同时松开了勒紧凉介性器的手。

双双达到了高潮。

还沉溺在高潮的余韵中的凉介，忽然感到体内的性器又开始变大。

卧槽！你是禽兽啊！！

凉介还没来得及吐槽，就被裕翔翻过身，体内的性器稍稍退出后，又重新进入。

“唔啊……”

裕翔吻着凉介的后颈，轻咬omega腺体的皮肤，下体则不停摩擦着凉介前列腺附近的嫩肉。

Omega的生殖道……

凉介觉得裕翔顶得自己腰部发酸，好难受，但是裕翔还是不停地往那个方向顶。

“凉介，放松点，让我进去……”似乎顶开一点穴口肥厚的 肌肉，裕翔俯身要求凉介。

“你……不是……已经……啊！”进来了么？不明就里的凉介只能本能地放松身体。

终于，肉茎凿开了最后的处女地。

裕翔迫不及待地进入了凉介的生殖腔，没给凉介适应的时间，迅速抽插起来。

“啊啊啊啊……”和之前的感受完全不能同日而语，生殖腔被插入的感觉舒服得他只想落泪。

身后裕翔身上散发着龙舌兰勾魂的味道，或许用龙舌兰还不够，那只能最高级特基拉！  
凉介被这种气味迷得晕头转向，生殖腔流出了更多的润滑液体，呻吟声带着甜腻，omega的荷尔蒙散发着甜蜜的味道直接冲入裕翔身心。

被朗姆酒和草莓香气熏得失去心智，裕翔更加卖力的挤进凉介的生殖腔，恨不得将整个阴囊都塞进去，之前射进的精液随着他的动作流了出来。

全身的细胞都在颤抖着，脚趾蜷缩，凉介已经完全脱力，原本撑着自己的双臂落下，无助的趴在床上，身体被顶得不断向前移动，但是却又马上被拉回来，头完全埋进了枕头里，只能从缝隙间听到里面传出的哭泣的呻吟。

裕翔不可控制的在凉介身上留下或青或红的痕迹，一手掐住凉介的臀辦不停揉捏，一手则绕到前面撸动凉介的阴茎。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊——”承受不住太多的快感，凉介瞬间收紧了穴肉。

裕翔感到穴肉强烈允吸自己，他全力刺入，抵到了密穴的最深处。

Alpha的结开始长大。

感到已经被撑大最大的肠道被另一个更大的东西完全堵住，凉介可怜地转头向裕翔索吻。

裕翔低头吻住了他，同时开始了漫长的射精。

一波波滚烫的液体拍打在内壁上，似乎不会停歇一般。

“啊啊……太多……不……不要……呃呃……”

无视凉介的哀求，裕翔转头啃咬凉介的脖颈，并狠狠地咬住了凉介的omega腺体！

“啊啊！”被多重刺激的凉介，再次射了出来。

裕翔舔舐凉介被咬的出血的位置，缓慢而深情地说：“我爱你，你属于我了。”

我的omega。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.09

他们滚床单滚了整整3天，期间，裕翔觉得还是应该和事务所通个气，于是打电话给经纪人告诉事情的始末，吓呆了经纪人。公司上层也很震怒，打算追究责任。不过因为事情并没有造成很严重的后果，并且社长和副社长默许了裕翔的做法，于是只是给予两人口头警告，同时告诫二人的关系不能被媒体发现。

尘埃落定，凉介舒服坐在裕翔的怀里，长长的舒了一口气，这算是最好的结果吧？

裕翔按了点沐浴露，抹在凉介的身上上，轻轻地揉搓。

这三天凉介就没在裕翔身上下来过，连洗澡都是裕翔代劳，基本上来说，现在全身上下都是裕翔的味道【难道平常不是？】。

手细致的地清洗着，凉介舒服地哼哼，忽然想起一个一直想问的问题：“裕翔，你到底是什么时候喜欢上我的啊？”

自己怎么都没发现…

“唔…真的算起来的话，大概是第一次见到你的时候…”

“哈？”凉介难以置信地转身，“我那时候又不好看…而且连性别也……”

“我说过了，和性别没有关系，”裕翔替凉介冲掉身上的泡沫，扯过一旁的浴巾盖在他头上，一边擦拭，一边微笑，“况且，你不是很可爱吗？”说完，按着凉介的脑袋，吻上他的唇。

心被幸福涨满，凉介觉得，自己大概是上辈子拯救了银河系才找到一个人这么喜欢他的人。

“那么凉介你呢？”裕翔离开凉介的唇，反问，“似乎你还没有给我正式的答复吧？”

唔……你知道不就好了嘛~  
凉介内心OS。

看着裕翔期待的眼神，凉介心一横，稍稍侧头，有些别扭的小声说：“自然是喜欢的……”

“什么？”裕翔装作没听见。

“我说我也喜欢你！笨蛋！！”凉介恼羞成怒，扯着嗓子大喊。  
喊完之后自己先低下头不好意思了-//////-

凉介真❤可❤爱❤  
裕翔喜笑颜开，情不自禁地抱住凉介来回蹭。

“放手，你当是刷酱料吗？蹭来蹭去o(￣ヘ￣o＃)”

“……”

回归剧组之后，两人都受到全剧组的热烈欢迎。

监督们和编剧首当其冲，直接抓了裕翔过来，悄悄地说：“你小子行啊，手脚挺快。”

其实在片场的时候就觉得这两小子关系未免太好了，果然不简单！☆

“o(*￣▽￣*)ゞ”裕翔回应傻笑。

“别一副人生赢家的感觉，真碍眼→ →”编剧吐槽，心想，刚好片尾也是自己作词歌曲，应该会让这两人主唱吧？这倒是正好。

另一边，“病”愈归来的凉介收到了亲切的慰问。

“山田君，下次身体不适一定要提前说啊。”  
“好像现在也挺苍白的，是不是还头晕啊？”  
“要不要坐下来休息下？”

共演们和STAFF七嘴八舌的围着他，怜爱的眼神让凉介都觉得不好意思了。

其实我倒是没头晕，就是腰有点酸……凉介内心OS。

好不容易熬过了剧组大家的狂轰乱炸，期间还有人好奇地问凉介是不是换了香水，身上的味道问起来不太一样了，凉介一脸尴尬笑着回答，毫不客气给了身后贼笑的裕翔一个手肘。

虽然刚刚开始热恋的两人舍不得分开，但是还是觉得应该先回家报备一下，于是两人就分头回家了。

裕翔一进家门，就发现玄关的鞋子有点多。

这是准备集体审问吗？  
虽然在发情期自己有打电话回家稍作说明，不过没有完全说清，也许家人有点担心了？

不过很快裕翔就明白自己太甜了。

一听到门口的动静，中岛妈妈就马上从客厅里冲了出来。  
“怎么就你一个，我儿媳妇呢？”中岛妈妈左顾右盼，同时闻了闻儿子的信息素，果然已经标记了对象，但是对象呢？

“……”敢情不是担心我，是好奇我老婆？！

接下来出现的是来弥。  
“哥，你居然放弃了山田哥，自己去找了个omega，是不是撞到哪里脑袋出问题了？”  
劈头盖脸就是这一句。

卧槽，放弃啥我也不会放弃凉介好不？有这样弟弟真是家门不幸，裕翔在内心捂脸。

最后是爸爸和爷爷奶奶还有外公外婆，他们没说话，就是盯着裕翔，等着他开口解释。

深呼吸了一下，裕翔说：“我的omega就是凉介。”

 

那边厢在开审问大会，这边厢则是家族会议。

“这下好了，凉介你也不用自虐吃抑制剂了，爸爸妈妈一直担心有副作用，不敢和你提。”凉介爸妈一脸欣慰地拥抱在一起。

“我也不用担心你抑制剂失效被哪个不靠谱的alpha给带走了。”姐姐继续补刀。

“喂！(#`O′)”有你这样的姐姐吗？

“我说哥你总算是找着了一个alpha，这下我可以放心把男盆友带回家了。”凉介的妹妹举双手欢呼。

“……这有什么直接联系吗？”凉介傻眼。

“……哥”妹妹拍拍他的肩膀：“你这样的omega在外面就是个祸害，Do you understand？”

姐姐和爸爸妈妈也点点头。

“……”

终于结束了家人的洗礼，两人洗完澡，纷纷躺在了各自的床上。

凉介拿出了手机，正准备给裕翔打电话，手机就响了，看下来电显示“裕翔”。

这就是所谓的心有灵犀？

凉介甜滋滋地偷乐，接起了电话。

“喂。”

“喂，凉介，你在做什么呢？”那边裕翔元气的声音传了过来。

“刚洗完澡，躺在床上呢。”

“嘿嘿，我也是。呃，你爸妈为难你了吗？”裕翔有点把握不住岳父岳母的心情。

“我爸妈你又不是没见过，是这样的人吗？”凉介吐槽。

“抱歉啦，就是有点担心，我妈说什么时候能见个面啊？”

“唔，我爸妈也想见见你和你的家人。”

“那就约个时间大家一起见吧。”

“嗯。”

凉介沉默了下来，他感到有些害羞，刚才对话完全是要结婚的两人，连见家长都省略了，直接上升到见亲家了。

电话那头也沉寂了一会儿，重新开口说：“很晚了，早点休息吧，明天公司见。”

“嗯。”

明天是新歌的宣传事项，需要到公司去集合。

不过两人似乎都不舍得挂电话，电话一直没有断线。

“唔，凉介你睡不着么？不如我来唱歌哄你睡觉？”裕翔提议道。

“噗……你唱吧。”听到了自家alpha蠢爆了的提议，凉介不由得笑出声。

舒缓的歌声从电话那头传来，虽然一开始觉得很可笑，不过凉介还是慢慢的合上了双眼。

听到那头凉介平静下来的呼吸，裕翔停止了歌声，露出了宠溺了微笑，说了一声晚安，才挂掉了电话。

此时幸福的二人还不知道，明天将有怎样的“团员爱”等着他们。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10

日本尊尼株式会社，是日本首屈一指的偶像养成所。在这个三性平等的社会，也是一朵奇葩。

首先他们的选拔的基本都是未进行第二性特征发育的男孩子，将他们集中到一起，像是社团活动一样在周末进行训练。

其次因为之前没发育第二性别，所以，再发育之后，事务所也是一视同仁，一切向实力看齐，不分ABO，也使得事务所拥有众多的男性omega艺人，并且这些omega艺人几乎个个都是极品尤物，令人羡慕。

再者由于这样的特殊性，整个公司大楼都配备荷尔蒙去除装置，而员工也都进行过特殊训练以保证他们不受荷尔蒙影响。

最后，就是最具传奇的“尊尼内部消耗”传统。何为内部消耗呢？既然事务所不分ABO，就代表不同性别的人群经常混杂在一起，所以，不管如何控制，还是不可抗力地诞生许多情侣。事务所最具传奇的omega堂本刚，他的伴侣就是同一组合的堂本光一，当然这件事是不能被粉丝知晓的，虽然在业内并不是什么秘密。

事务所对此类事情是睁只眼闭只眼，只要没有做出太过出格的行为，基本上还是喜闻乐见，毕竟比起培养的偶像退社结婚生子，自然还是控制在自己的手底下比较好吧？怀孕生子是不允许的【偶像的铁律】，如果发生等待的结果就是雪藏或者退社。

以上就是关于尊尼事务所的基本概况【废话】。

裕翔和凉介第二天一早就出现在了事务所。

双方一同进门，一路上自然遇上了不少Jr。

“啊，是山田君和中岛君。”

“今天是有工作吗？竟然一起出现了！”

“唔，山田君今天的味道闻起来好像有点不太一样呢~？”

“有吗？”

“似乎参杂着中岛君的味道……”其中一个Jr摸摸鼻子说。

“我去，这有什么，山田君有哪天身上没有中岛君的味道吗？况且他们俩走在一起呢！”

“这倒也是……”

……

一边走一边听着Jr们的发言，凉介感到不知所措。

事实上今天早上他出门特意喷了荷尔蒙除味剂为了掩盖自己已经变化的信息素。

但是听上去好像不太成功？还有他什么时候身上一直都有裕翔的味道了？

微微侧头看了一眼身边的裕翔，凉介的眼神充满了疑问。  
难道说因为裕翔一直和自己一起的关系？

啊，这么一想，裕翔倒是真的一直和我在一起啊，而且总是做出一些亲密的动作，唔，其实蛮难理解一向有些害羞的裕翔会老是对我这样做呢……不过自己因为习惯了，所以也没特别注意就是了……

就这样想着的时候，裕翔突然伸手楼上他的肩。

“咦？”  
忽然被拉进距离，瞬间吃了一惊。

只听见裕翔小声的嘟囔了一句：“……这么多人盯着凉介，真令人火大……”

噗——  
凉介笑了出来。

“你笑什么呢……”裕翔有点不满，或者说大概知道被听见了有点不好意思？

“没什么啦，嘿嘿。”  
被人独占的感觉其实也不是那么差啦，自家的alpha是个醋坛子什么的，其实很可爱吧❤  
这么一说，原来裕翔……

没有思考完，两人就到了乐屋。  
进门之前两人对视一眼，互相点点头。其实在来之前他们俩已经商量好和门把们和盘托出所有事情，毕竟瞒着伙伴不是什么好事情。

结果一进门……

“哦咩爹多~”贺喜的声音伴随着各式响炮礼花放出撒花【！(￣▽￣)o∠※PAN!=.:*:’☆.:*:’★’:*】。

两人瞬间傻眼。  
这是什么情况？！

“恭喜裕翔你终于和山ちゃん修成正果了！”光ちゃん一边挥舞手里的礼花，一边坏笑道。

“恭喜山ちゃん终于嫁出去了！~”大ちゃん也是一脸兴奋(p≧w≦q)。

“你们已经知道啦？”两人面面相觑。

“对啊，经纪人已经告诉我们了，你们消失好几天的原因。”慧接着说，“还有凉介的性别问题。”

“嘿嘿，这两天过得很性福吧？”宏太笑得眼睛都快看不见了，“透露一点呗？”

其他人也是一脸o(*￣▽￣*)o的看着他们。

两人：“……”

正当两人快要承受不住门把们的视线攻击的时候，乐屋的门再次被推开了。

嗅觉失灵·KY·圭人走了进来，看到了凉介和裕翔，立刻两眼放光。

“啊啊~山ちゃん你终于来了！~这几天你都失踪到哪里去了，短信和电话都不会QAQ~”说完就扑上来抱住凉介蹭啊蹭。

边上的裕翔瞬间脑袋上青筋一爆，手一甩分开两人把凉介拉到了自己怀里。

这回轮到圭人傻眼了。  
“裕翔，你怎么了？”看了看生气的裕翔，又看了看里面的门把，圭人表示他不懂。

知念走了过来，抓起圭人的后领，说：“这家伙我带走了。”十分淡定拖着圭人就走开了，圭人一路还不停地大叫“知念ちゃん快松手”“我要被勒死了……”。

被圭人这么一搅和，大家也没了调侃两人的兴致，刚好时间也差不多，收拾一下，9人就奔向了今天的工作地点。

至于圭人，当然是被知念拉去科（tiao）普（jiao）了一番，正缩在角落画圈圈，暂时不会靠近了。

路上，本来距离凉介有些位置的裕翔，不知道什么时候走到了他身边。

这还真是和以前一样呢。  
凉介会想起之前几次大家一起行动，裕翔也是总是不知不觉就走到自己边上了。

裕翔悄悄地伸出手，碰了碰凉介的手指，似乎是在试探。

凉介会心一笑，回握了裕翔的手。

然后，就变成了十指相扣。

二人的手握得很紧很紧，好像再也不会分开。

我想，我们还有很长的路要走，但是未来的路有你相陪的话……

会很幸福吧……？


End file.
